The disclosure relates to a shielding apparatus and a wireless power transmission apparatus. The disclosure relates to a wireless power transmission technology capable of improving power transmission efficiency and minimizing the quantity of a magnetic field to be leaked to the outside.
A wireless power transmission or a wireless energy transfer refers to a technology of wirelessly transferring electric energy to desired devices. In the 1800's, an electric motor or a transformer employing the principle of electromagnetic induction has been extensively used and then a method for transmitting electrical energy by irradiating electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves or lasers, has been suggested. Actually, electrical toothbrushes or electrical razors, which are frequently used in daily life, are charged based on the principle of electromagnetic induction. Until now, the long-distance transmission using the magnetic induction, the resonance and the short-wavelength radio frequency has been used as the wireless energy transfer method.
Recently, among the wireless power transmission technologies, an energy transfer method using resonance has been extensively used.
Since a wireless power transmission system based on resonance transmits electrical signals formed at transmitter and receiver sides through a coil in wireless, a user can easily charge an electronic device such as a portable device with electricity.
However, according to the energy transfer method employing resonance, another device may erroneously operate due to an electromagnetic wave generated from the transmitter. The electromagnetic wave, which is exposed to a human body, may exert a harmful influence on the health of the human body.